The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in handling tape having a backing side and a tacky side.
A known tape handling apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,280. This known tape handling apparatus includes a tape feeder having detents which engage an upwardly facing tacky side of a tape. The detents are reciprocated to slide the downwardly facing backing side of the tape along a support surface and onto a tape applying pad. A lubricated cutter is then actuated to cut the tape. Once the tape has been cut, the pad is rotated to press the tape against a workpiece.
Another known tape handling apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,494. The tape handling apparatus disclosed in this patent is used to form a tear tab in the tape. Other known devices which have been used in the handling of tape or similar material are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,492,593; 2,966,085; and 3,353,432.